Why
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: My name is Naminé. I have a best friend named Roxas. He's a stupid jerk who ignores me a lot and sometimes forgets to talk to me. I'm in love with him.
1. First Grade

**Okay, so I have two stories that I need to update, both with only one chapter. Unfortunately, my laptop is once again broken, so most of my documents are gone for a while, including a nearly finished story that I particularly liked. Well, anyway, I'm starting a new story so I have something to pass the time with. It's based on Carrie Underwood's Unapologize, and will tell Nami's life story in sort of years, with a comment from her years after what happens in the chapter. "X" will represent a scene change in a continuing mini-storyline while a linebreak starts another. I'm not exactly sure **_**when**_** she says it yet, but if I ever figure it out, I'll come back and edit. There will be a time when it will skip a couple of years, or the chapter will be extremely short because nothing relevant to this story has happened. I know I'm taking up a lot of time that you could use reading so I'll stop for now. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: 1****st**** Grade**

My name is Naminé Kimura.

I am in love with my best friend.

Yes, I know its cliché, stupid, annoying, and generally over-used.

And that's probably exactly why I am. I'm a romantic—a logical romantic. I've always calculated fairy tales. Why didn't Sleeping Beauty's parents just admit they thought the witch was dead and let her think they were idiots? Of course, their reputation came first. Why didn't Snow White's father stop her stepmother from putting her to work? His wife came first.

So, now you know, I'm a critical romantic who tends to get off subject, and that leaves one more question.

Why would Roxas fall in love with _me_?

* * *

I was six when I met him.

I was the new kid, so I was immediately popular. Everyone wanted to be my friend before they even saw me.

When I walked to my class's lunch table, everyone was trying to find a place for me near them. A raven-haired "ninja" had almost cleared a spot when he came up behind me, grabbed my lunchbox—my favorite, hamster lunchbox—walked back to his seat, and placed it next to him.

"Sorry," he told everyone. "Nami's my friend."

He was Roxas Kuroki. No one would argue with him.

And that was how we became friends.

* * *

Originally, it was assumed that I'd be a part of "popular" group, being Roxas's new friend and all. However, not 2 weeks later, Roxas was absent, and no one knew who should play with me at recess. When he was here, I only played with him and the people he played with. I was the person he pushed on the swing (because only a select few of us had learned how to pump), I was his princess-in-distress that no one else could save, I was the Mommy when he was the Daddy during House, so that ruled out anything of those games.

I could have gone over and played Red Rover, but whenever we played that, I was always—and I mean always—on the end, so he was the only one who could hold my hand.

I could've played Tag, but I was too slow of a runner to be fun to catch, so he was the only who tag me.

I could have played hide-and-seek, but I was a background type, so I hid too well. He was the only one who could ever find me.

So I chose to sit on the edge of the playground, on the wooden beams that held the mulch in.

"'Scuse me, but could you move?"

I looked up. An auburn-haired girl in a pretty sundress stood still on the beam.

"Um, could you hurry? I'm about to fall."

I stood up.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"Walking on the beam," she answered quickly.

"By yourself?" I asked as if I was one to talk. A frown graced her features.

"Yeah. Sora and Riku don't want to play with a _girl_ anymore," she pouted. I mumbled a startled "Oh" and followed her.

"Can I play too?"

"Sure," she beamed.

As of that moment, Kairi Kobayashi was officially my best girl friend.

* * *

"Hey, Nami," Roxas asked as we exited the classroom, immediately grasping my hand in his own. "Do you want to play Red Rover with me?" I pulled my hand away.

"Sorry, Roxy, but I'm playing with Kairi today." I ran away to the slide all on the other side of the playground.

X

"Sorry, Roxy, I'm playing with Kairi today."

X

"Sorry, I'm playing with Kairi today."

X

"I'm playing with Kairi today."

X

"I'm playing with Kairi."

X

"Playing with Kairi."

X

"Play—" I began.

"That's enough, Naminé," Roxas cut me off. I stared because he had never said my real name before. "If you don't want to be my friend anymore, just tell me?" He sniffed and wiped the tears from his big blue six-year-old eyes.

"Huh? What're you talking about? Of course, I want to be your friend!" Roxas shook his head.

"No, you don't. You always play with _Kairi_."

"B-but," I sniffled back. "I'm still your friend." Roxas rolled his eyes as we had so often seen the fourth-graders do.

"Not if you don't play with me," he replied sharply. I looked down to see that he had taken my hand as he always did before.

"Oh…"

Roxas smiled. "Then it's settled. You'll only play with me."

"Roxy!" I shrieked. "Then I can't be friends with Kairi."

"Exactly." Tears filled my eyes and I looked up at him. (He later called this the "Nami of Sorrow".) Roxas sighed. "Oh… okay. You can play with me on Mondays and Tuesdays, Kairi on Wednesdays and Thursdays, and whoever you want to on Fridays…"

"Okay!" I nodded. "Um… Roxy… since its Friday and I haven't played with you in a while…"

"You're playing with me. C'mon, I'll push you on the swing."

* * *

Who's your best friend?

The words were written plainly on the paper, but my pencil wouldn't move. I glanced at Kairi, who'd been moved by me because she talked a lot. Of course, you would've thought that the teacher would've learned after Roxas. He talked even more because I was "the bestest friend ever because Nami is the greatest!"

Her curly-cue Sora was printed neatly on the page. I looked behind me. Sora had written both Riku and Kairi, Riku was shielding his paper, and Hayner and Pence had written each other's name.

I looked over at Roxas. He saw me and grinned, lifting his paper to show me my name and his atrocious handwriting.

I turned back around and wrote my best friend's name.

**I know this chapter's pretty short, but it could've been shorter. I almost couldn't think of anything past the argument. Isn't Roxas's 6-year-old jealousy so cute? He's like that kid who everyone listens to, the future popular kid. If you don't understand what happened, I'd be happy to explain. I tried to dramatize the little things that kids stress.**


	2. The First Summer

**This chapter will probably be kind of short because, honestly, they're 7-year-olds. They're just barely starting to talk to their friends outside of school.**

**And oh my gosh… I use way too many last names that start with K. I honestly didn't notice this until today!**

**Don't think I'm always going to be this frequent in updates. I was sick Wednesday, and then my school got out Thursday and Friday, so I've had a lot of time to write.**

**There will be some chapters with only one storyline, so… Anyway, chapters will probably get longer the more we get into the story,**

**a-nobodyXIII: I know! You have to feel bad for him though. He's gone one day and suddenly his best friend is pretty much ignoring him.**

**mousehole: Thanks!**

**nyaa-x3: Thanks. (Oh my gosh, I say that too often… but I mean it!) It will probably seem a little less adorable in the future… or, um, I don't really know what I mean! Oh, well…**

**Typewrite: Thanks. I'm glad to know that it flows smoothly. This is my first time actually focusing on romance in a story so I was worried it would just… turn out weird…**

**Chapter 2: The First Summer**

The fair.

I've never cared for it. It's not that much fun. They don't have good rides, and the ones that are can be considered dangerous.

But Roxas has always taken me. He buys my food and lets me choose the rides and never complains.

I love the fair.

* * *

Even if I don't know why he would fall in love with me, I knew why I did.

He's extremely nice, cute, and

"Mommy… I'm bored."

My mother's hand tightened around the knife as she chopped just a bit faster.

"I know, Naminé. But what am I supposed to do about it?"

I sunk down in my chair and whimpered. "I miss Roxy and Kairi…" Mommy sighed for the hundredth time and plucked up the nearest phone book, immediately skimming through the pages.

"Kuroki and Kobayashi!" I cried eagerly. The dusty smell of the book floated over to be but my stomach was already tingling with excitement. Mommy released another sigh.

"I'm sorry, Nam, but there are way too many Kurokis and Kobayashis. I guess you'll just have to wait until school starts." I groaned and turned on the TV. Angelica had just signed up the babies for a competition when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I hopped up and ran to the receiver.

"Hello?"

"_Naminé? Is that you?_" Kairi's voice sounded out.

"Yeah!" I replied cheerfully.

"_Sora's cousin's mom is taking everyone to the fair. Sora invited me and Riku, and I asked if you could come. Um, just a second. My mommy wants to talk to your mommy._"

"Mommy?" I called. "Kairi called and her mommy wants to speak to you." On cue, she entered the room and took the phone. I ran back to the couch, bouncing up and down.

"Naminé, this Friday you're going to the fair with your friends, okay?"

"Yay!" I cheered and turned back to the TV.

X

I tried to peer over the window, but I could only get a small glimpse from my height. (I'm even shorter than Kairi!) Finally, I heard a bump from the driveway and ran to the door.

The bell rang and I clumsily opened the door.

"Hi!" I greeted. Kairi waved.

"You ready?"

"Yup. I've got my money and everything!" Kairi nodded and led me to the van.

"You're going to be sitting in the middle with Sora's cousin 'cause I'm sitting with Sora and Riku."

"Okay," I nodded. Kairi yanked the door open.

"Nami?"

I grinned. "Hi, Roxy!" I scrambled into the car seat and buckled up. "Is the fair fun?"

"Uh-huh!" he nodded happily. "I'm going to show you around, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed.

X

"Here's the rollercoaster. Let's ride it, Nami!"

"No," I frowned. "Fair rollercoasters are boring. They should be bigger and faster!" Roxas bit his lip.

"Okay, then. Let's ride the Ferris Wheel." Roxas dragged me over and showed the worker our wristbands.

"Wow," I murmured. "It's so pretty."

"Yep," Roxas agreed. "Just like you."

"W-what?" I stuttered, blushing. Roxas laughed.

"You should see your face, Naminé!" Roxas tried to imitate me by rubbing the frosting from his cupcake across him cheeks. I stuck out my tongue and rolled my eyes.

"…it is pretty though…" he continued softly. The Ferris Wheel jerked to a stop.

"Roxas? Naminé? It's time to go," Mrs. Kuroki called from outside the fence.

"Okay," we replied in unison.

Roxas wrapped his hand around mine again and pulled me back to the van.

"Naminé!" Kairi shouted as I climbed in. "Did you know cotton candy tastes like sugar? I love sugar 'cause it's so yummy! Sora loves cotton candy too, don't you, Sora?"

"Well, uh…" Sora began, but Kairi continued.

"Riku doesn't like it though. He says it's too sweet. How can something be _too_ sweet? If anything, it can be sweeter. Yum! Sweeter cotton candy! Luckily, I saved some, so I can pour sugar on it when I go home. Don't you think that's a great idea, Nami? It is, isn't it?" Kairi giggled, her head flopping to Sora's shoulder.

"I'm the only one who can call Naminé Nami," Roxas scowled. Kairi laughed.

"Whatever, sourpuss. Ha ha… you're sour! The opposite of sweet, and cotton candy is sweet!"

I slumped in my seat. "Kairi shouldn't have sugar."

Roxas turned back to me, grinning. "Yup."

**Mrs. Kuroki is such a bad parent… letting first graders run around the fair alone… Kairi sounded drunk, didn't she? Hopefully, next chapter will be longer.**

**Question of the Day: Would you mind if I posted 2 chapters in a day?**

**I'm not saying I'll be able to, but I at least have every chapter's plot written out. I'm worried if I posted 2, someone who missed the first one would go to the second and be confused…**

**Well, so far, I'm feeling like this is a weird story about a girl who's in love with her best friend. I haven't gotten to anything that would really be remotely interesting.**

**If there's anything you think would make this easier to read, just tell me.**

**I suppose this is all I really have for this chapter. Bye!**


	3. Fourth Grade

**This is the first chapter that skips time, but it's also a lot longer so yay!**

**a-nobodyXII: I don't think I'm going to be able to post it like that. Too much homework… Ah, the joys of being a teenager…**

**mousehole: Yeah, I thought that. I don't even know why I asked it. I am a weirdo sometimes though… I can't merge them because of the way I'm writing this though.**

**Typewrite: They are starting to grow up, a little bit. I suppose there will be more of when they're older because you remember that better**

**Chapter 3: Fourth Grade**

I've always wondered what made little kids think love is icky.

Is it that they don't understand it? Humans are known to reject what they don't understand.

I wonder…

* * *

I walked into class the first morning of fourth grade to Roxas's face brighter than it had been when he smeared the cupcake across it 3 years ago. I approached him worriedly.

"Roxas?" I called gently because somewhere along the way we had stopped with the nicknames. "Is something wrong?" He mumbled something unintelligible.

A girl sitting near him grinned. "Roxas and Naminé sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Roxas with a baby carriage!"

I blushed a shade brighter than Roxas.

"N-no! I-it's not like that! We're just friends!"

The teacher entered.

"Okay, class, take a seat."

X

I heard a faint tune as I sat down on a mat in the gym.

"K-I-S-S—" Kairi sang just slightly off key.

"Shut up," I snarled back.

"Calm down, I was just joking. Besides, you knew this would happen eventually. Sora won't talk to me anymore!" Kairi waved her hand vaguely. "It'll get better!"

"Yeah, right," I retorted.

"No, it really will, Naminé! Trust me!"

"It's just weird," I muttered. "I've never thought of him like that."

"Yeah. I know."

X

"…now choose your partners." The class snapped to attention and began bustling around. I approached Roxas's desk.

"Roxas, do you—" I began quietly. He walked away from me.

"Naminé! Will you be my partner?" Selphie asked.

I glance back over at Roxas. He had happily paired up with Sora since Riku had chosen Kairi.

"Sure."

X

"It's not that bad," Kairi consoled as she slid down. Before I could even take my seat, she climbed back up the ladder. "I mean, he's doing the right thing. Ignoring you, and they'll all forget about it."

"Well, yeah, but…" I shrugged and tried to come up with an argument as I laid down headfirst. Kairi rolled her eyes and pushed me down. I tumbled to the bottom.

"Woah!" I rolled onto the rocks where I scraped my knee.

"Naminé! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—" Kairi babbled as she climbed down. I nodded my tear-streaked face and continued to rock. I heard the rocks behind me crunching.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked with a pointed glare at Kairi. He grabbed my hoodie's sleeve and tossed my arm over his shoulder. "I'm going to take you to the nurse."

The teacher, a homophobic, granted us permission immediately.

"Roxas, Naminé! What a surprise to see you!" Nurse Greenly exclaimed. I gave myself a small laugh as Roxas placed me on one of the "patient" chairs and rolled up my pants leg.

"We know who that's for," he mumbled to me.

"I'm not that much of a klutz, am I?" I whispered back. He gave me a pointed look.

"So what happened?" the nurse continued.

"Naminé fell down the slide," Roxas explained, grinning slightly. I nodded in embarrassment.

"Naminé," she breathed back, shaking her head as she cleaned my cut. "Okay, well, I have to go to lunch, so can you put a band-aid on her, Roxas? And after that, just go to class. Recess is almost over?"

"Sure," he replied. Nurse Greenly left.

"Which one?" he asked as he held up two boxes.

"Hm… I dunno… Hello Kitty is _so_ cute, but Tweety is cool! What do you think, Roxas?" I debated playfully, mocking a fashion designer we had heard on TV.

He removed a pink band-aid and plastered it on my knee. "Hello Kitty, definitely," Roxas decided as he glanced up at me. We stared breathlessly for a moment before he removed his hand and stood up.

"Um… we should probably…"

"Go to class, yeah…"

"Alright."

X

"Oh my gosh, I just heard Yuna likes Tidus."

That was the end of the Roxas-and-Naminé era.

* * *

"Naminé!" Kairi yelled as she slung a swing—with a kid on it—out of her way. "Why did you ignore me when I asked to be your partner?" I dropped my sketchbook on the ground.

"U-um… well…" I stuttered.

"Answer me!"

"You're a bad partner! Whenever we pair up, I have to do all the work!" I snapped.

"Fine!" Kairi clenched her hand. "Then I guess we aren't friends anymore!"

X

"Roxas!" I cried as I bounced over to him. "Do you want to come over Saturday?" Roxas's head shot up in surprise.

"Huh? Don't you normally spend this Saturday with Kairi?"

I frowned. "Kairi and I aren't friends anymore."

"Since when? You walked to school together this morning…" Roxas questioned gently. I opened my mouth to retort, but a pointedly loud voice shouted across the room.

"Naminé's just a brat."

My face burned and I dug my nails into Roxas's book. With a forced smile, I asked, "So you're coming over Saturday, right?" Roxas nervously agreed and hastily left.

Hm.

X

"Hi, Roxas!" I grinned and pulled him inside.

"Um, hi, Naminé…"

"So, I got a new magazine and—"

"No," Roxas decided. "Can't we… play a game or something?" I pouted, slightly deflated, and nodding, grabbed a one of the games that Kai— I always loved.

"Okay, well, I get to be—" I started as I set up the pieces.

"No. Naminé, I can't—"

I looked down and tried a few sniffles before looking up at him with teary eyes. "B-but… Roxy…" I threw in his old nickname for good measure. "It's my favorite…"

"Um…" Roxas stuttered as he's never been good with tears. "Don't worry! I'll play!" I wiped my eyes, hopped up, and hugged him.

"Yay! Thanks!"

X

"Hey, Roxas?" I asked softly through the phone.

"_Y-yeah? Ven? What are you doing? Ven, stop that! Sorry. What?_"

"Can you come to the mall with me? I want some new books and maybe a sketchbook and few colored pencils… Anyway, could you come and help me pick them out? My mom will come and pick you up in a few hours."

"_Ven— Mom, Ven's annoying me while I'm talking to Naminé! Um, okay, I guess. Just let me ask my mom._"

"'Kay," I agreed and twirled the phone cord to pass the time.

"_She said its fine, so I'll see you soon_?"

"Yeah. Bye, Roxas!"

X

"Alright, I have my books and a package of colored pencils so I guess—" I listed as Roxas and Mom followed me. I looked up to see a pretty bright white dress hanging on a rack.

"Naminé—"

I grabbed it and twirled. "Isn't it cute, Roxas?"

"Um… well…"

I sighed. "But it's way too big for me… Okay, let's go."

X

"C'mon, Naminé."

"What?" I groaned. "I want to go outside!"

"This'll be fun, don't worry!" Roxas promised.

I frowned, mumbling, "Since when is helping organize Ms. Landers' library fun?"

He glared. We had reached our classroom when Roxas suddenly stopped. I turned to him in confusion to find him sprinting off in the other direction very hurriedly.

"I'll be right back. I need a drink! Go on in!"

I shrugged and walked in.

"Oh, Naminé! Good! Okay, now, girls, I'm going to go eat lunch, but you can stay in here all you want. Recess is over in about ten minutes, so I think you can get done."

_Girls?_

I turned my head to see Kairi. I scowled. Looking back for Ms. Landers to ask to leave, I noticed she had disappeared.

"What're you doing here?" I growled.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Sora and Riku wanted to help out, but they disappeared."

I stared for a moment.

"Really? So did Roxas…"

Kairi shook her head. "Whatever. Okay, since I'm taller, I'll put up the higher books and you can do the lower ones."

"Fine…"

We worked in silence for 5 minutes until I came across my favorite book.

"Sideways Stories from Wayside School! I love this book! Did you know—"

"They're making a cartoon? Yeah. I'm so excited!"

We squealed.

"Oh my gosh, well, that sounded funny," Kairi noted.

"Yeah…"

I shifted awkwardly.

Kairi looked up. "Um, hey, so, my birthday's in a couple weeks. Would you come to a Princess Pony party?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sure! Wouldn't miss it!"

"Hi, girls!" Ms. Landers greeted. "Okay, class, sit down, recess's over…"

Kairi giggled.

"Well, okay! See you later, Naminé!"

I sat down. Roxas gave a childish smirk.

"So are you and Kobayashi friends again?"

I stuck out my tongue.

"Shut up…"

**It's been a little bit, but school's back, along with drama… which is ironically centered around our musical… I know this isn't **_**too**_** long, but it's longer so I hope you're happy. I'm going to make this my main focus because I just really love the idea.**

**And about Wayside... It's really the only book I can remember reading as a kid...**

**Question of the Day:**

**Do you think Naminé should be a good singer? Or is she just an artist?**


	4. Sixth Grade

**Okay, I'm back! I thought I'd upload one more chapter before I go on a long absence.**

**I have a story in another section with one chapter left. One chapter I have completely planned out, but no words on a document.**

**I've decided that I will force myself to write it, if I must, because I believe it is one of my most well-accepted stories. It's also my first story with long chapters, so I'm kind of proud of it.**

**So, basically, I'll be gone for a bit.**

**a-nobodyXIII: Yeah, they're fourth graders. It's been a while since I've been one, so I kind of forgot how they act.**

**mousehole: I'll try, but there's not many spots Ven can appear. I do have one planned, but I can't tell you about. Spoiler.**

**Chapter 4: Sixth Grade**

Okay, I'll admit it.

I worry.

Probably a little too much.

Everyone says I need to calm down and it'll be just fine.

…they're usually right.

* * *

I breathed heavily.

"Oh my gosh, Kairi, I'm so nervous!"

Kairi turned back around in her bus seat.

"Relax! Middle school's going to be fun! Plus, we get these cute uniforms," she pointed out, twirling her skirt a bit. I smiled. The uniforms were prettier than I thought they'd be…

"But nobody's going to like me! And I'll be alone and—" I panicked. Kairi sighed.

"Naminé. You'll be fine. You'll see."

_I'm dead._

X

That year, I met Olette, Larxene, and Yuffie. Olette somehow managed to drag Hayner and Pence into our group.

What do you know?

* * *

"Naminé!" Olette yelled from across the room while the teacher had disappeared to wherever. I looked up in interest. She flapped a bright orange envelope in my face.

"What is it?" I asked timidly.

Olette smiled. "I'm having a party this weekend. Not really _for_ anything, but I get to see my friends, so…"

I nodded as if I understood. "I think I can come."

X

I knocked on Olette's door.

Olette's mother is very pretty. Honestly, I think that's why so many boys are her close friends.

"Hi, Naminé! Hayner, Pence, and Kairi are already here, so I think you can have fun while you wait."

I smiled and nodded.

"Naminé! It's been so boring over here because Olette won't let us play anything until everybody is here, which we know is going to take forever because Roxas is slow and Sora always forgets something right before they leave and they're riding here together, so…" Kairi babbled. I gave her a sympathetic glance.

"Well, I think the rest of them should be here soon enough…"

X

As it turns out, it was a while before they arrived, and the rest of us had managed to convince Olette to let us play some of the games we had come up with. Sadly, we had gone through most of them, so we didn't have much planned.

"Oh!" Selphie gasped. "I know! Spin the bottle!"

Everyone of us groaned at what we had reduced to.

Not that we didn't play.

Larxene opted out, and no one argues with Larxene.

The game itself was altogether boring. Olette had spun on Riku, which greatly angered Hayner. (Did I forget to mention Olette and Hayner were together? Because they are.) Poor Riku… The bottle seemed to like him.

When it became my turn, I tried to back away like Larxene. Too bad for me, I am not intimidating in the slightest and was practically tortured into spinning. The Sprite bottle whipped around until it landed on… Roxas.

"W-what?" I flushed and stared at the floor. Roxas twitched at the evil bottle.

"I can't kiss her! She's… Naminé!"

"Y-yeah…" I agreed. _Especially after what happened in fourth grade…_

"But, Naminé! This is the game! You guys have to kiss!" Kairi complained. I sighed, knowing one way or another, my lips would come in contact with Roxas's.

Roxas had also somehow been persuaded, so he positioned himself slightly over me and kissed me.

After a couple of seconds, I pulled away with reddened cheeks.

"There?" Roxas asked coolly. "Happy?"

And even though he wasn't asking me, for some reason, I was.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, I invited all the girls over for a sleepover.

Our main topics would be Olette's on-and-off-again relationship, Kairi's sudden decision to grow her hair out, and why Naminé and Roxas are suddenly not as close of friends.

Luckily, everyone seemed to be happier to arrive on time to the sleepover.

"So," Larxene began after we had determined Olette's relationship status. "What's up with you and the blonde idiot?"

"W-what?" I shrieked with a strawberry for a face. "We're just friends! You all know that!"

Kairi giggled. "Yeah, right. You both looked pretty into that kiss."

Yuffie looked disgusted. "Are you reading your mom's romance novels or something, Kairi? 'Cause that sounds kind of like a quote or something."

"Oh, shut up!" Kairi rolled her eyes. "Well, Roxas may not have been very interested, but you were kind of blushing a lot…"

"Come to think of it," Olette added, "you do seem to blush whenever you're around him."

The raven-haired snapped up from whatever she was snooping in. "Aw! Naminé and Roxas! Nami and Roxy! Namixas! Namoxas! Roxiné! It's so cute! Nami and Roxy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! You're going to be together forever!"

"N-no! We're just friends!" I protested.

"Friends who are in love with each other!"

"That's not—"

"Mrs. Naminé Kuroki… That's pretty…"

"We're not—"

"And then little Naminés and Roxases will come along…"

"Be quiet!"

Kairi stared for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Gosh, it was just a joke! It's not like…" Kairi paused and looked at my bright red face. "…oh my gosh, I think Naminé really _does_ like Roxas!" Larxene, Yuffie, and Olette stopped.

That was when I realized I really didn't know what I felt about Roxas.

Apparently, Olette could see that.

"So, how do you feel when you're around him?"

"U-um… Well, happy, I guess. I'm happy just being around him," I wondered aloud, considering my answer. I nodded in surety.

"Do you, like, get a funny feeling in your stomach when you're with him?"

"…yeah…"

"Dp you think Roxas is cute?"

I had no answer; my face just heated up.

Olette nodded happily as if she'd cracked a mystery.

"Yep! Naminé likes Roxas!"

_This is really bad…_

**It's a lot shorter than last chapter, but I couldn't think of much. Sorry. Well, like I said, I'll be gone for a while unless I decide I can't write the last chapter, so bye for now!**


	5. Seventh Grade

**Okay, I know I said I'd be gone for a while, but I just love writing this story so much! I just noticed that I have about 3 reviews for each chapter. So, with all the chapters I'm planning, it should have 54 reviews by the end, if this keeps up.**

**a-nobodyXIII: Thanks. I actually **_**really**_** like this chapter. It's one of the last ones I had an idea for, but I think it's a good one.**

**mousehole: At this rate, I don't think I will. I really hope not because I just really love this one!**

**ventus4ever: Thanks!**

**Chapter 5: Seventh Grade**

After I panic, I hide.

It's just what I do.

If I can't figure out what to do, I'm not the type of person who "wings it." I'll never be, I guess.

* * *

_Oh my gosh, I can't face him…_

I glanced over at the door nervously and sighed.

"Why do we have to have 5 classes together?"

To avoid Roxas as much as possible, I chose a corner seat with Yuffie flanking my right side and Kairi in front of her. Luckily, a girl in a couple of my other classes sat in front of me. At that moment, Roxas entered. He saw my blocked off position and chose a seat next to Sora because he wouldn't sit near Kairi.

_Why does he have to be so cute? And nice and sweet and everything…_

"Don't worry, Nami," Yuffie whispered as the teacher began taking roll, pretending to glance at the clock. "Yuffie the ninja with protect you!" Kairi cleared her throat distinctively without turning around. "…_and_ Princess Kairi…"

"Naminé Kimura?"

"Here," I called quietly.

"Kairi Kobayashi?"

"Here!"

"Roxas Kuroki?"

"I'm here."

"Okay, class, pair up and get to know each other!"

We three girls looked at each other, unsure of whom to leave out.

"Naminé," Roxas called cheerfully behind me. "Be my partner?"

I had discussed this with the girls before. We had agreed I could try to avoid Roxas without letting him know. Unfortunately, that meant agreeing to pair with him unless I had already paired up. Internally sighing, I nodded.

"S-sure," I stuttered with a blush hidden by my bangs as I looked at the floor.

Roxas pulled up a chair to my desk and waited patiently for the worksheet.

"I haven't gotten to see you all summer! I missed you, Naminé!" he whispered.

My blush darkened and I lowered my head. "I was busy…"

"Yeah… Yuffie… and Olette… and Selphie… and Larxene… and even _Kairi_"—Roxas rolled his eyes in disgust—"told me that."

I didn't answer. The worksheets appeared on my desk.

"So… what's your favorite color? White…"

X

Our last names just _had_ to be so close together…

Roxas stood calmly at the other side of the table, pouring whatever liquid he was supposed to pour into the beaker.

"Naminé! Cornstarch?" my lab partner demanded.

"Oh!"

I poured the powder into the measuring spoon.

_At this rate, I'm going to fail Science… and Math… and Social Studies… and those are my best subjects!_

X

I dove into my haven.

Flute class.

Yay for me, there's no way a boy would be caught playing the flute in public; much less, in a band class.

I pieced my flute together, the bright silver metal shining. I hugged it close.

I love my flute.

I softly fingered the notes of today's test that I knew I was going to ace. I could've probably even played it backwards. Between my fellow flutists and me, it was common knowledge—very common knowledge—that I would be first chair.

"Okay, class, let's warm up with a two octave B flat scale."

X

"Hey, Nam! Do you want to go to Mickey's after school?" Roxas asked, hands on his knees to reach my level as I hid behind my sketchbook. I drew it closer to my face to block his warm cinnamon scented breath.

"I-I'm sorry, Roxas, I have t-too much homework and…"

Roxas frowned. "Oh… Well, maybe next week?"

"Yeah…"

I tossed my head back.

_Why do I have to be such a bad liar?_

X

"Stupid class…" I muttered. "Stupid lunch line…"

I paid for my tray and walked away. I glanced at my normal table. It was full. Kairi sent me a sympathetic look. I looked around for one of my friends to sit with. Roxas noticed me and waved, gesturing to a seat next to him.

My tray clanked down.

"_Kairi _didn't save you a seat?" Roxas asked. "Well, you can always sit with me."

"O-okay," I stuttered.

Roxas saw the strange glances a couple of his friends were giving him.

"Guys, this is Naminé. She's my best friend, since we were 6. Naminé, this is Zexion and Demyx. Of course, you've already met Larxene…"

_Calm down… It's just Roxas… Just super-cute, spiky-haired blonde Roxas… No! Just Roxas, my best friend, with the bright blue beautiful eyes and the perfect face… Stop that! Bad Naminé! He's your best friend! You know that!_

"Naminé!" I snapped to attention.

"H-huh?"

Roxas frowned.

"Weren't you listening?"

_No, I— I have to lie._

"S-sorry… I'm worried about my English test…"

X

I fumbled with my combination.

"Get your stuff and you won't have to run into Roxas," I ordered myself. I had my lunchbox (school food is gross!), my backpack, my flute, my math book, my science book, my social studies book, my coat… I nodded in approval of my checklist.

"Naminé."

I jumped. When I turned around, I saw Roxas with an incredibly serious look.

"We need to talk."

"Hurry up, move it along," the teachers ordered. I looked around.

"I-I'll meet you outside, okay?"

X

I sat in front of the school waiting for Roxas.

He approached me quietly. I looked up.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" I asked. He shifted.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

I gasped. "I-I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. I haven't gotten to hang out with you in forever and any time I try to plan something, you're 'busy'. Do you even want to be friends anymore?" Roxas wondered. I gasped and shook my head, then nodded.

"Yes! No! I mean, I— O-of course, I want to be friends, Roxas!" I pleaded. "I've… just been sick, so I didn't want you to catch it…" Which is a horrible lie. I have a perfect attendance record and I rarely even catch a cold. Roxas knows that.

Roxas sighed. "Maybe… I should just give you some space… See you this summer…"

"No…" I replied. His face fell. I continued. "I'm traveling. I'll text you?"

"Sure…"

**For the record, "Mickey's" is a restaurant owned by Mickey Mouse, **_**not**_** McDonald's. And, while flute players are usually called flautists, I prefer to call them flutists because it's prettier. Naminé plays the flute because I feel like it's what she would play. You know, light, gentle, sweet, soft.**

**I feel so bad for Roxas here.**

**Sorry it's short again. **


	6. The Seventh Summer

**Most of this chapter will be texts. It's kind of important to the plot.**

**I'm a little disappointed that I didn't receive as many reviews as last time, but I'm doing better than some people on this website, at least.**

**mousehole: I didn't get bored with it. Virus on my desktop, messed up laptop cord. Electronics don't like me…**

**(By the way, the title refers to how many summers she's spent living in Destiny Islands.)**

**Chapter 6: The Seventh Summer**

It's universally acknowledged that I don't like traveling.

Hotel rooms make me feel uncomfortable, like I have to be on my best behavior. Plus, the hotel smell…

And you're expected to eat their breakfast. They don't have much to choose from, so…

* * *

"Naminé, hurry up! I want to get there before it's crowded! Then we can ride the octopus!" Mom urged me. I pulled my heavy luggage with a pant.

"A-after all this work, Mom…" I heaved out a breath, "We better ride a rollercoaster first."

Just then, my phone buzzed. Since none of my hands (which I apparently have 3 of, if I can carry this many bags) were free, I switched a couple bags to the other and pulled it out. Furiously trying to work the touch screen, I opened it.

**From: Roxas Kuroki**

**Message:**

**Hey. R u off the plane yet?**

I slid out of the keyboard to reply.

**To: Roxas Kuroki**

**Message:**

**Ya, but I'm still the airport. Txt u l8r?**

He replied back freakishly fast.

**From: Roxas Kuroki**

**Message:**

**Sure. Bye, Nams.**

X

**To: Kairi Kobayashi**

**Message:**

**I'm in Florida. Nething interesting bak home?**

**From: Kairi Kobayashi**

**Message:**

**Not that I no of. Not that I wud, cuz I'm staying nside all summer. By the start of skool, my hair will look perfect! I don't want ne1 2 c while it's n btween. It looks weird!**

**To: Kairi Kobayashi**

**Message:**

**Cum on, it can't look that bad. Ur hair always looks good! You're Kairi. Neway, I guess I'll txt u 2maro. K?**

**From: Kairi Kobayashi**

**Message:**

**Sure.**

X

A couple weeks after that, we flew to Ohio.

I have no idea why she wanted to go there.

**To: Roxas Kuroki**

**Message:**

**Save me! Mom's dragged me 2 this French resteraunt. They actually have escargot. !**

**To: Roxas Kuroki**

**Message:**

**U there? O well, txt me l8r.**

X

**To: Kairi Kobayashi**

**Message:**

**Hey, I tried 2 txt Roxas and he didn't answer. No nething.**

**From: Kairi Kobayashi**

**Message:**

**I just txted Sora. He said he went out. No idea. Sry.**

**To: Kairi Kobayashi**

**Message:**

**:/ Thx neway.**

X

**To: Roxas Kuroki**

**Message:**

**Hey! Txt me! I'm getting worried, dork! Hello, Nami, ur best friend here… Neway, txt me ASAP, got it? C ya!**

X

**From: Roxas Kuroki**

**Message:**

**Stop texting me!**

**To: Roxas Kuroki**

**Message:**

**Um, wat's ur prob? Can't I txt my best friend? I mean, just a couple weeks ago, u wanted 2 do practically nething w/ me. Wat happened? Is sumthing rong?**

**From: Roxas Kuroki**

**Message:**

**Just stop, okay, Naminé?**

I frowned.

"Was that Roxas, sweetie?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He's busy too."

"Oh. Well, come on. Time to get to the airport. Ready to go home"

**Yeah, it's short. Honestly, it was kind of hard to get out. So, there's just the basics…**


	7. Eighth Grade

**My laptop broke again. Right after I started this chapter.**

**Actually, that might be a good thing because I was stuck in one part. Oh, well.**

**Chris: I'm trying. This is probably going to be longest story ever, so it's kind of hard. But I do have it all planned out, so I should be okay. **

**mousehole: Yep. Roxy's a jerk. That's kind of the basic premise. Naminé's trying to figure out why she loves him even though he's horrible.**

**Onyxclarinet: I'm not sure when this will be out. The first part of this chapter is hard to write… So sorry…**

**Chapter 7: Eighth Grade**

People have always told me I should be more confident.

I never understood how people could be. It seems like a distant dream to me.

I guess that's why I'm drawn to those people. Like Roxas and Kairi.

* * *

"Kairi?" I call cautiously over to her locker, with is luckily only a few lockers down from mine. "Have you seen Roxas? I mean, he's in our first class, right?"

Kairi shook her head.

"Weird. I figured he'd walk with us."

We both shut our lockers and turned around in synchronization only to find a crowd blocking our path to class. Kairi groaned and cleared her throat to yell.

"Hey! Get outta the way! We're trying to get to class!"

Everyone fell silent and softly shuffled away.

"C'mon, Nami!" she called in an identifiably more cheerful tone. Kairi led the way and I shuffled after her shyly. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"_Kairi_ sure is loud, isn't she?"

I squeaked, hurrying away.

X

When we got to class, I scribbled on a piece of paper and tossed it onto Kairi's desk.

_Kai, I think Roxas was in that crowd. I'm SURE he spoke to me._

Kairi gave me a wary look.

**Really? Gosh, he's a hallway blocker. What a dork!**

She drew (with her little artistic ability, I may add) Roxas (I think) wearing huge sunglasses. I snorted. A tanned hand placed itself on my cluttered desk.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked.

Kairi not-so-discreetly folded the paper and tucked it in her uniform's pocket.

"_Nuh_-thing!" we replied with smiles in unison. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure. So, what have you girls been doing all summer?"

Kairi proudly lifted a strand of her, pretending like she always did that.

"Oh, yeah. Like the hair, Kairi. Now, you don't like a boy."

Kairi snapped. "Shut up! I did not! And like you're one to talk, with your stupid hair gel! I mean, Sora's is the same, but he looks like a porcupine! You look like… some freaky weirdo person!"

She would've continued had Roxas not turned to me.

"And what about you, Naminé?"

I frowned. "…you'd know if you didn't spend your time ignoring my texts…" A light bulb seemed to go off in his head, but as he tried to explain, the teacher walked in.

"Take a seat, Mr. Kuroki."

X

The morning passed, and before I knew it, it was lunch. I scanned the tables to find Kairi as I picked out my disgusting food. A shoulder brushed mine.

"Don't waste your time. Already saw her. The table's full. You can sit with me, though," Roxas offered gently. I shrugged.

We paid and he led to one of the larger tables in a corner.

"Hey. This is Naminé, my friend. Naminé, this is Axel, Demyx, Zexion, you already known Larxene…" My eyes bulged as I tried to keep track of all the people.

The red (and I mean brighter than Kairi red) haired boy, whom I think is named Axel, glanced at me. "So, why haven't we met you before?"

I looked down. "I was traveling all summer.

"Oh. Are you that girl who kept texting him?"

Both of us blushed and looked under the table.

"She's not my girlfriend. Don't be stupid."

That's when the thought occured to me.

Roxas was in the popular crowd. He might even be the leader. And even though he still wanted everyone to know I was his best friend and they should be nice to me, treat me like a friend, and hang out with me, even when he wasn't there and all those other things, he made it perfectly clear.

I was not one of them.

* * *

"Nami-Nami-Nami-Nami-Nami-Nami-Nami!" Kairi yelled from across the hallway. I jumped.

"Wh-what is it? Is something wrong? Is someone—"

Kairi showed me a packet. "You are trying out for dance with me."

"Wai-wait, what? Kairi, I'm really clumsy. There's no way I—"

"Don't worry," she laughed. "A lot of the great dancers were klutzes… klutz? Klutzi? Oh, whatever."

I rolled my eyes. "Name one."

"Um… I'm not an expert, Naminé."

I cocked my head slightly. "Then how do you expect—"

"Oh, gotta go. I'm going to be late for class. See you later!"

X

In Social Studies, the only class I sit with Roxas and his friends, I explained my situation.

Roxas laughed. "She just demanded that? Wow. No offense, Naminé, but…"

"Exactly!"

Larxene, being the feminist she is, cut in. "I don't know. We've never actually seen Naminé dance 'cause she doesn't go. She just sits at home drawing."

I rolled my eyes, knowing what to do. "Shut up."

She continued, "She might really be good."

I was shocked that someone wasn't taking my side. I mean, who would think I could dance? But she sparked an interest in everyone else. Over the course of the next few weeks before try-outs, Sora, Riku, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Yuffie, Axel, Demyx, and even Zexion decided to support "my" decision in trying out. One of them called my mom, who immediately filled out the forms and sent them away before I had a chance to protest.

Try-outs were fun and I learned I actually liked dancing. Both Kairi and I made it and we knew freshman year was going to be fun.

And for once, I proved myself to be more the shy little girl who's Roxas's best friend.

**Yay! Nami power. Honestly, she does need self-esteem.**

**Well, hopefully I'll be able to right another chapter soon.**


	8. Ninth Grade

**I like this chapter, even though I was hoping it'd be longer. Oh, well. I'm tired and I honestly don't think someone would spend that much time pondering a problem.**

**So, I guess we'll get started then.**

**Thank you to those favorite/alert. It's positive feedback even if it's not specific.**

**a-nobodyxiii: Well, his personality is kind of hot 'n cold. Just like Katy Perry's song. Sorry, sorry, I just had to say that. But, yeah, he'll be a jerk sometime.**

**Chapter 8: Ninth Grade**

I am prone to forgetting dates.

That's why I use an agenda book. Sadly, I still usually double-schedule…

Or forget to do something.

And then I don't always write it down.

…I don't think this agenda thing is working well…

* * *

"Hey, Naminé!" Roxas called. I turned around from new locker and waved.

"Oh, hey, Roxas. What do you need?"

"Can I see your schedule?"

I nodded and passed the white sheet to him. As he scanned, his face grew more determined, then downcast, and then angered. I leaned towards him worriedly.

"I— …is something wrong?" I asked.

Roxas gave me an appalled glance. "'Is something wrong?' Naminé, we have no classes together!"

I gasped. "Oh, really! I think this is the first year. It will definitely be a new experience." I nodded optimistically.

"Naminé! This is really bad!"

X

Later, I related this situation to Kairi in the locker room as we changed for dance practice, who burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Nami, but when you two have such contrasting traits for a moment like that… Aw, you two are so cute together! Hey, maybe I can get Sora to—"

I blushed. "Kairi, shut up."

"Girls, hurry up!" the captain yelled.

"Well, it'll be okay," she assured me as we made our way to the gym.

"One arm across!"

X

I scribbled some answers on notebook paper. My cell phone rang. (It, by the way, has the worst ringtones in the history of phones. And I don't really want to buy more.)

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Naminé, want to hang out after school tomorrow? I have to baby-sit Ven, but you like the kid, right? It'd be fun if you were there,_" Roxas explained.

I flopped onto my back, happy for excuse to not work for a minute. "I'm sorry, but I can't, Roxas. Dance practice. Saturday? Wait, _next_ Saturday? Sorry, I have a church thing this one."

He sighed. "_No,_ _I have to go to my grandma's house. Are you free any day next week?_"

I flipped through my agenda book. "Um… Friday?"

Roxas groaned. "_Movie with the guys. Are you free October 18__th__?_"

"No, that's Kairi's birthday. What about the Thursday after that?"

"_Dinner with Sora's family. The next Wednesday_?"

I exhaled slowly. "Girl's night out."

"_Naminé, we've almost reached the holidays, and then we'll busy all the way until February._"

"I can't help that." I shrugged

"_I'll see you tomorrow, I guess…_"

I sat back up.

Why was this year going weirdly?

X

Just like Roxas said, the next few months came and went. I almost forgot to buy him a Christmas gift, I saw him so little. January (and Roxas's birthday) rolled around, and I was totally unprepared to be stopped in the hall by him after school. I squeaked and almost swung my back at his face.

"R-Roxas!" I stuttered. "Is something wrong?" The (idiot) girls around us swooned with jealousy as his eyes darkened "dangerously" at my surprised face.

"Yes, Naminé, there is. I need to speak with you."

This time, I, unfortunately, had all my bags in my hand. I also had no practices to attend so an angry Roxas was able to drag me right to the school parking lot.

"…Roxas, I ride the bus."

He paused and blushed. "Oh… um… I'll get Axel to drop you off too…"

I frowned. "But he's in the same grade as us."

"Yeah, but he got held back."

I nodded.

"Hey, Ax!" Roxas called. A red van swerved up. I snickered.

"He drives a _van_?"

Axel rolled the window down. "I was wondering when I'd see you, Roxas. Oh, hey, Naminé. Haven't seen you in a while. You hitching a ride with us?"

"Yeah. Roxas made me miss my bus," I murmured, putting on an innocent pout. Luckily, everyone else in the car played along.

"Oh, poor Naminé!"

"Roxas is so mean!"

"How could you do that to such a sweet girl."

Roxas rolled his eyes as if to say "Whatever."

"Can Naminé and I ride in the back? We need to talk."

Axel snorted. "Right. _Talk_."

Over the past year, both Roxas and I had gotten used to Axel's constant teasing. He seemed to be the only boy to know about my crush on Roxas, so we were sort of close.

We both climbed to the back.

"You know, this is the first time we've hung out since… what? September?"

I looked down. "Yeah… Yeah, we need to—"

"We do, Naminé. When can we?"

I mentally scanned my calendar. "Dance ends in a week. We can have movie marathon that weekend, okay?"

Roxas smiled. "Sure. See you."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Huh?"

He laughed. "We're at your house."

* * *

"Naminé!" Kairi hissed while I pulled a library book off of the shelf.

"What?" I wondered quietly.

She grinned. "Olette and Hayner are hiding something. I know it."

"Huh? Well… aren't they dating?"

Kairi seemed to chuckle at my stupidity. "Naminé, they haven't been going out since 6th grade."

My mouth formed an "o".

"So, this weekend, you and I are going to spy on them!" she pronounced.

"What? Kairi, that's wrong and—" The bell rang and Kairi rushed to class. "Besides, I have plans with Rox—"

X

I was worried.

First of all, I already owed Kairi. She keeps all my secrets _and_ she tries to find out if Roxas has _any_ feelings at all for me.

On the other hand, I haven't seen Roxas in forever and I love him. Plus, I made plans with him first.

I placed my pillow over my face and screamed.

X

Friday came and I ended up on the couch at Roxas's house, making fun of chick flicks while Ven painted a picture of his best friend Aqua with my watercolors.

You expected that, didn't you?

**I can't believe we're already so close the climax! It makes me sad! Well, happy too because the climax is going to be fun.**

**I'm going to restate a question of the day that wasn't answered. It won't change most of the plot, but it is important. Answer it, please!**

**Question of the Day:**

**Should Naminé be a good singer?**

**Well, please answer it!**


	9. Extra

**Just to let you all know I'm still alive, I'm posting the first draft that I lost when my laptop broke. Honestly, I like this version better, but too late, I guess. By the way, I'll be posting a new story as soon as the server starts working again. (But I won't update it until this is done.) I never finished this version, so that's why it just ends.**

**Extra: Original Version of Chapter 7**

_**Chapter 7: Eighth Grade**_

"_Naminé!"_

_I jumped. After searching for the voice, I saw Kairi with her slightly longer than shoulder length auburn hair. She giggled._

"_Do you like it?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah. It looks good on you."_

_Kairi started to enter the bus. "Thanks! C'mon, tell me about your summer on the bus." I scrambled up the stairs and plopped into the seat next to her._

"_Well, I basically just traveled. I texted you and Roxas, but Roxas hardly ever answered. Here, you can read the texts." I handed her my phone. For someone who's apparently a slow reader, Kairi zipped through the texts pretty quickly._

"_Ugh. He's such a jerk. How can you like him?"_

_My face brightened and I attempted to cover her mouth. "Don't say it out loud!"_

_She laughed._

_X_

_Kairi and I met up again by my locker on the way to our first class._

"_Have you seen him?" I asked. "He is in our first period, right?"_

_She shrugged. We turned around to meet a crowd._

"_Crap… We're never going to get out of here," she muttered. Kairi then raised her voice. "Hey! Get out of the hallway! Some of us need to go to class! Are you listening to me? Move!" And with that, she pushed everyone out of the way._

_I meekly followed her._

_Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder._

"_I assume that was Kairi, right?" Roxas's voice asked me._

_I squeaked in response and hurried off to class._

_X_

_As I passed Kairi's desk, I was only able to give her a small piece of information._

"_Roxas was in that crowd."_

_X_

_I muddled through the lunch line, trying to remember where Kairi told me to sit. My eyes fluttered around the cafeteria as I grabbed my milk out of the box. I carefully lifted it to my ear to make sure there was no slush._

"_Naminé…" Roxas whispered. "Sit with me today?"_

"_W-why?" I whispered back._

_He grinned. "I haven't seen you all summer."_

_I frowned. Nevertheless, I ended up at his table._

_The group greeted him cheerfully._

"_Hey."_

"_What's up, Rox?"_

"_Yo."_

_Finally, a spiky redhead noticed me._

"_Who's that?"_

_I seemed to have lost my voice, so Roxas answered for me._

"_She's Naminé."_

_I sat down next to him nervously._

"_Oh. Is she that girl who was texting you all summer?"_

_I blushed, clear of the boy's implication. Roxas, however, didn't seem to notice._

_What an idiot._

* * *

"_Naminé! Did you hear the announcements today?"_

_I stopped pulling books from my locker._

"_No… I had a dentist appointment. Why?"_

"_Dance team try-outs! You'll do it with me, right?"_


	10. Tenth Grade

**I really like this story and I already want to update! (Yes, I'm very hyper right now.)**

**I checked my story's reviews earlier because I had just found a review for the last chapter. But it said that I had nineteen reviews, so I clicked on the review tab. It didn't have any new reviews. I went to the next page and it said I had twenty reviews. (There's no point to this story. Sorry for taking your time.)**

**Review for Chapter 1:**

**Macilla: Thanks!**

**Reviews for Chapter 8:**

**0Wishful-Thoughts0: I agree. That would make her too perfect. Guess that's what I get for typing it late at night. I just left it alone and published it in the morning. Thanks for the advice! (By the way, I love your username!)**

**akemithebazookagirl: Yeah, Ven's a really cute kid! Do you think Ven and Aqua should be a couple too? I've never understood why people would pair Sora and Kairi together, but not Ven and Aqua. It's basically the same thing!**

**asdfgh: I'm sorry, I decided against it. Of course, I did write Ours, which does have Naminé singing. If you really want to see her like that, you might check it out. The storyline's sort of similar to this one too.**

**Toni Heart: Thanks. Call her Naminé? Well, **_**I've**_** never actually called a singer by a character's name before... That's an interesting thought.**

**Typewrite: Yeah, I get it.. This question has made think to add some flaws to every character (except for Roxas. We all know he's flawed in this story.)**

**XxFaythxX: Well… I can't really say anything. I don't think most people like the story ruined. Aw, I hate being so close to it and not being able to talk about it!**

**Reviews for Chapter 9:**

**XxFaythxX: Thanks!**

**Piteous: Yep, 'cause I'm off school! (Sadly, this one day is my spring break.)**

**Chapter 10: Tenth Grade**

Perfection is truly hard to reach in a relationship. Sora and Kairi succeeded. That's the way they do things—out of the ordinary. No falling in love at first sight.

Just looking at your best friend one day and realizing you're in love.

While I may seem the same way…

I don't even really know what goes on in his mind anymore.

* * *

It was only the first day of winter break when Kairi showed up at my doorstep with all her makeup supplies.

"Ready for your makeover?" she asked cheerfully. "You owe me for ditching me last year. By the way, it turns out Hayner and Olette are dating again. Who knew you'd be right? I mean, no offense, but you are the worst matchmaker in the world. Yuna and Sora? That's, like… I don't even know! So, you just have a strange head."

"You still remember that? Kairi, that was… 8 months ago!"

The auburn haired teen then proceeded to pull out a pair of scissors.

I squeaked. "Kairi, you aren't cutting my hair!"

She grinned. "C'mon, it'll only take a second!"

She somehow saddled me to the couch while she chopped off my long blonde hair.

"Here." Kairi placed her pink iPod down and turned it on shuffle. "Just—don't start dancing or you'll fall.

I frowned. "You just want to make fun of me."

She laughed. "You know me too well. Okay, I'll show up here once a week so I can finish your makeover. Your one rule is you can't leave the house or let anyone besides your family in. We can't let Roxas see you before you're beautiful! Well, not that you aren't now, but— Oh, you know what I mean!" I laughed.

"I don't think anyone does, Kairi."

X

The next week, Kairi has bought a bunch of clothes she knows are my size, mostly because I always complain about never being able to find my size in anything.

"White and blue will be your two main colors because you love them… 'Course, that's pretty easy, considering our school uniform… But you're a summer, so you need pastels."

Basically, I had no choice in my clothes. But who cares. Kairi has a great sense of fashion. I, on other hand…

Let's just say I could be the designer for a circus.

"Ooh, I want to go the circus."'

Kairi dropped the pair of jean shorts she was holding. "Where'd that come from?"

I shrugged.

"Hey, can we hurry up? I haven't done my homework yet."

"…this is why you're making a D in Social Studies."

"It's a C!" I corrected. "And I'm going to do extra credit… some time…"

Kairi ignored me. "So, you're going to wear this cute new outfit when I reveal you to everybody in 2 weeks, okay?"

"Whatever… Hey, why do hermit crabs not just have a shell of their own that grows with them.?"

"…please see one of my aforementioned statements."

X

"Make-up time," Kairi called in a sing-song voice. I nodded vaguely as I turned my paper over.

"My handwriting's ugly."

She growled. "Listen for once!"

Kairi painted colors on my pale skin.

"Done!" she cried cheerfully, swinging her handheld mirror by my face.

I'm not going to say it didn't look like me. Because it did. It was undeniably me. But Kairi had made me look so much prettier…

I reached over and hugged her.

She deserved so much more credit. She's not _always_ planning something.

"Now, let's go meet up with everybody and show the Roxas-jerk how pretty you are!"

I take that back.

X

We walked into the café and sat down next our friends. Everyone turned to look at us, the girls immediately cooing at Kairi's work.

"Wow! She looks so pretty!"

"Yeah, you did a great job, Kairi!"

I smiled and looked up at them with a joke. "Are you saying I was never pretty?"

Yuffie immediately tried to explain herself, but Olette began laughing.

"What do you think, Roxas?"

We all turned to him. He held his head slightly down, but I could tell he was blushing.

Maybe Kairi's plan had worked for once.

* * *

I scribbled on my notebook paper (which I honestly shouldn't have been doing) while I waited for the teacher to return. As expected, my class was anything but quiet and in the room. Although the noise slightly bothered me, I did not respond to it. I continued sketching until a folded piece of paper covered my drawing.

"Happy Birthday, Nami!"

I smiled up at Roxas and opened the card for only a crudely drawn well-wish. I opened my mouth to express my thanks.

"You're finally not a baby anymore! Ready for your driver's license?"

If the teacher hadn't walked in, I would've slapped him.

* * *

"Sit with us today, Roxas," I pleaded. "Pretty please!"

I figured it would take more to convince him, but he said nothing and led me to "Kairi's table".

"Hey!" Kairi greeted. Sora glanced at her nervously. I pursed my lips at the action.

Lunch chatter is meaningless, so I don't remember anything except that Sora said nothing the whole time. Kairi didn't seem to notice, however, Roxas and I saw everything.

"Are you okay, Sora?"

He snapped up and glanced at the auburn-haired girl next to him.

"Uh—yeah. I just… don't feel good!" he lied carefully. That seemed to catch Kairi's attention.

"Ohmygosh!" She lifted her hand to his forehead worriedly. The redness spread up there. "Oh, you really do have a fever! C'mon, I'll take you to the nurse!"

"What's wrong with your cousin?" I murmured while we headed back to the classroom. Roxas shrugged.

X

The pattern continued for weeks on end.

I was actually beginning to worry for Sora when Roxas called.

"_I know what's wrong with Sora._"

And even though I had the extra credit I was supposed to be doing for Social Studies in front of me, I turned all my attention to him. (Anything to distract myself, I suppose.)

"What?"

"_Sora's in love with Kairi! I don't know why though… Honestly, _her_?_"

Suddenly, it all made sense.

"So what are we going to do about it?" I asked with sudden interest.

I could almost feel Roxas smirk over the phone. "_First, you girl-talk with Kairi and see if she likes him, or even could like him. Then, if she does, we set them up on a date._"

"And if not?"

"_We discourage Sora. Simple enough._"

I nodded.

X

The sleepover was so much fun I almost forgot my task. Luckily, Kairi herself reminded me.

"Are you over Roxas yet?"

I shook my head. "So what? Maybe you like Sora!"

Kairi paused and seemed to consider the idea.

"Well, I guess he's pretty cute, but he's like my brother…"

I could almost feel the poor little porcupine's heart break.

"…but I guess if he asked me out, I'd go."

A small smile broke out on my face. Yay for Sora! He finally scored one point next to Kairi's million.

"Naminé? Why are you smiling that?"

"No reason."

X

"She said she'd go out with him, Roxas!" I squealed. Then, I noticed he was staring at me. I furrowed my eyebrows at the newly induced action. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "You look… different…"

I frowned.

"I think I'm the same as always, Roxas."

Roxas scowled and stood up. "Okay, let's go make reservations for them."

I smiled. I hadn't had this much fun in forever.

So this is how Kairi occupies herself.

X

Roxas and I sat outside on the bench while Kairi and Sora met up at the restaurant in front of us. Luckily, their table should be close enough to us for us to see.

Kairi approached him softly and smiled. It was that moment that I knew our plan had succeeded.

"As much as I hate her, there's no one better for Sora than Kairi. I'll never have a relationship as perfect as those two because it's not possible…" Roxas murmured.

I lifted the corners of my lips softly and nodded. Whatever hopes I had had from Kairi's makeover disappeared, for this showed what I meant to him. I sighed.

Looking back to Kairi, I realized that her own love story had unfolded without her realizing it.

I didn't need to burden her with my own problems right now.

X

The next Monday, everyone knew Sora and Kairi were the perfect couple. Simple as that.

Why isn't it that way for me?

**Alright, high school's almost over, everybody! Get ready for senior year!**

**Naminé and friends are going to graduate next chapter.**

**I'm hoping this was long enough for all of you, and I might be able to publish again tomorrow. You never know.**


	11. Twelfth Grade

**I'm happy. I like this chapter… But I have to feel bad for Naminé…**

**It's finally the climax!**

**akemithebazookagirl: Yep! Vennie~! And… can't think of a name for Aqua… Oh well.**

**Foxzees: It's going to be about 17-18 chapters. Naminé's not blind, I don't think. She knows she likes Roxas.**

**Ian: Sometimes it's just the random things that pick you up, huh? Well, thanks!**

**LoveLife45: Thanks!**

**Piteous: That makes a lot of sense.**

**Sayonara7: Thanks. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Typewrite: I'm skipping 11****th**** grade because it would just be filled with SoKai fluff and annoyance. Some fans might like that, but I have no interest in writing that.**

**XSolXSkyX: I will; don't worry. I tried to base Naminé a little bit off of me because I'm shy, but not in front of my friends. And it's not like I think she wants to be shy. Part of that probably also came from the time spent with the Organization anyway… And she wasn't completely shy in the game either. It was easy for her to talk to both Sora and Roxas when hardly knew either of them. She's more… quiet than anyting.**

**Chapter 11: Twelfth Grade**

I can't help it.

I'm emotional.

Well, sorry that I'm a teenage girl.

Maybe one day I'll wake up and realize that my love for Roxas was just hormones and it'd all be over with. I'd be so happy. I could just act normally around him and it'd be almost like we were kids again. Natural and normal.

If only…

* * *

Twelfth grade never really hit me until I was in it.

This year, I would be graduating.

It was already way past winter break when I finally understood everything.

This year, we would graduate. We would go off to college. (I should know. I applied to DIU. Kairi and the rest of them are just going to stay here and attend college.) I might never see some of my friends again. Ever.

I was sitting in class and just about to cry because of this.

"Nam. You okay?" Roxas whispered from behind me.

I paused and glanced at the teacher to see if she was watching. "Can I come over this weekend and tell you?"

Roxas nodded with a slightly worried expression.

I sighed and started taking more notes.

X

"Nami!" Kairi called and jumped up behind me. Yuffie appeared beside her.

I smiled.

"So, whatcha up to?" Yuffie giggled.

I sighed and looked at the ground. Kairi gasped.

"Ohmigosh. Did Roxas tell you he likes someone else? 'Cause if he did, not only would he be dead, so would Sora! He told me he was fairly certain that he liked you, or at least didn't like anybody… Grr, I'm gonna—"

"Kairi," I cut her off swiftly. "No, that's not it. It's just… we're graduating soon, and then…"

Kairi giggled. "Aw, you're so sweet, Naminé. Don't worry; it'll all be fine.

I nodded, smiled, and pretended I was fine.

Even though Kairi was my best friend, she didn't exactly understand things like this.

X

I drove my small little white car into Roxas's driveway. My eyes grew misty. I hadn't been here in so long.

"Naminé!" Roxas called as he tackled me with a hug. I giggled.

"Roxas, please…"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. So, what did you want to talk about?"

My face dropped. I grabbed his hand loosely and dragged him to the porch to sit.

Roxas nodded gently for me to begin.

"We're graduating this year…" I began. He nodded. "After this, we're going to college, and Roxas, I already told you I was going to DIU and I'm staying with a roommate, someone I don't know at all and what if I don't like her and what if she's like… Oh, I don't know, but DIU's 2000 miles away and you're all staying here and what if I never see you again? I couldn't stand that!" By the end, I was so choked up, I couldn't even cry.

Roxas seemed to process everything I said. "Come here, Naminé. You can cry if you want to."

Roxas hugged me and I began sobbing hardly, muttering random sentences.

"…I'll be gone, Roxas…"

"I know."

I sniffed.

"…Will I still be you're best friend?"

"Of course."

"Always?"

"Yep."

I sobbed a little more.

"Do you still want to be my best friend?"

Roxas groaned, but continued to comfort me.

"Yes, Naminé."

I realized even more at that moment. Roxas would stay here. It would before ever until I saw him again. One of us might go off and find a college sweetheart. He might never know that I love him… I love him… I love…

"I love you, Roxas. I love you so much."

He stopped and tightened his grip. I frowned shakily. I couldn't stand rejection.

"I-I'm sorry; I didn't mean that… Bye, Roxas!"

I ran off towards my car, ignoring Roxas's calls for me. I would probably never know what he wanted to say to me. I might never see him again.

"Thanks, Roxas," I whispered sadly to the home behind me as I drove away.

For once, college seemed like a good idea.

A very good idea.

Why do I have to have 5 more weeks of school?

X

"Kairi, help me," I rasped into the phone as soon as she picked up.

"_What's wrong, Naminé_?" she asked worriedly.

I sniffled. "I told Roxas I love him."

She paused.

"_And what did he say_?"

"Nothing to me. I didn't give him time too. But he was so shocked at the idea that I thought…"

Kairi shuffled the phone a little bit. "_Okay, we'll keep him away from you. Just like 7__th__ grade._"

That made me start crying harder.

X

Luckily for me, Kairi has gotten better at blocking over the years, and Roxas wasn't able to speak to me all day. I was finally able to go home safely.

Someone decided that was the moment to grab my arm and drag me from my locker. I looked up. It was Axel.

"W-where are you taking me?" I asked nervously.

He sighed. "Roxas has been extra annoying this whole day and I know it's because of you. Now, go talk to him."

Axel walked away. Down the hall from me stood Roxas. I tried to back away, but the blonde also caught my arm.

"Naminé. Please, let me speak."

I shook my head.

"Leave me alone, Roxas. I don't want to be your friend anymore."

His hurt blue eyes stared at me like I had slapped him. They turned into an ice cold glare.

"You can't just say things like that, Naminé. Especially after…"

I groaned. "Why can't you just be more like… a normal person? When someone ignores you that means they don't want to talk to you! If you could just get that, we wouldn't have such a big problem, you idiot!"

"I've given you multiple chances to leave, but you didn't!" Roxas retorted.

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"You're such a jerk."

"Can 'innocent' little Naminé not say bad words?"

"Keep this up and I'll slap you!"

Roxas smirked and gave me a hug. "Bet you like this… You love me, right?"

His cheek glowed a bright red with the shape of my considerably smaller hand.

I stormed away.

X

"I _hate_ Roxas," I snarled as I plopped down on the bus next to Kairi.

Kairi sat up instinctively. "What'd he do?"

"Just being a jerk," I mumbled.

"…so you don't 'heart' him anymore?"

I frowned. "That's not what I said."

X

"What happened to Naminé and Roxas?"

"Nobody knows."

"Weren't they going out?"

"No! They were best friends!"

"How would you know?"

"I went to Elementary school with them."

I sighed. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine really weren't that bad, but sometimes you just didn't want to hear the gossip. Kairi was happy because her relationship was finally out of the news though… I pulled my bag back up my shoulder.

I continued to walk to my next class where I bumped into somebody.

"S-sorry," I muttered in response.

"Roxas really isn't happy, you know," I heard Zexion, who was never one to interject for even friends, tell me harshly. I picked up my gaze and glared. He didn't seem to mind at all. Instead, he patted my head as if I didn't know what was really going on.

"Why should I care? We're not friends!"

"Naminé—"

"Please, just leave me alone!"

I was finally away from Roxas and all his friends.

And I wanted to cry.

**I'm sorry it's sad!**

**Also, the rest of this story should seem really short. It'll be over before you know it.**

**So, I'll focus on either Variables, Secrets of the Sea, The Oracle, or Spirals (which I want to delete and rewrite). What do you guys think?**

**I'm really going to miss writing this, but I'm excited for the rest of them too.**

**Question of the Day:**

**Which should be my next project from the stories above?**

**I really hope you guys choose soon because I'll need to start working.**

**I know this chapter is short, but it's hard to make it much longer. I don't think Naminé really wanted to talk about this all that much.**


	12. Freshman

**I'm so sad! This is almost over!**

**Anyway, I came home sick so I thought I'd try to update. I might not update until next week because we have finals.**

**I know this chapter is _really_ short, but that's what feels right. And that's the way writing should be.**

**akemithebazookagirl: You kind of just want them to get it over with. Well, now, it's Naminé's fault. She doesn't want to listen. Oh, well!**

**The Waterbender: Thanks! I'm very happy I have good grammar, especially since I don't edit. I know I probably should, but I'm too lazy and I don't want a betareader. But I am curious: Why don't you like school stories?**

**Chapter 12: Freshman**

Sometimes, I just wish I could skip ahead in time to avoid things that make me nervous. It would all be over, and I'd feel perfectly fine.

The way I get over this is by telling myself it'll be just fine once I get over it.

It doesn't help much, but I guess it'll have to do…

* * *

I hurried down the hallway to Room 114. That would be my dorm. Today I will meet my roommate.

I can't remember a time when I didn't do this stuff with Roxas. Now, I'll be doing basically everything without him.

The door is a regular brown with a painted gold doorknob. I take a breath of air and enter.

A raven-haired girl is sitting on the bed closest to the door, her closet thrown open and filled with clothes, new textbooks on the floor. She must have grabbed a random novel because its cover looks like one of my mom's romances and she looks slightly uncomfortable with what's going on. She flips a couple of pages, telling me she isn't too interested in the plot. Her actions make me giggle to reveal my presence in the doorway.

"Oh!" She drops the book distastefully and looked up to reveal her blue eyes. "I… don't normally read that. I was just so worried I'd have a mean roommate and… Um, I'm Xion."

I smile. "I'm Naminé."

"So, what's your major?" Xion asked.

"Anything art," I instantly replied, tapping my sketchbook. She smiled.

"Can I see? I'm studying to be a radiologist."

I really thought college would be fun now.

**Now, since I won't see you once this story is finished—until I figure out which KH story to update—I'd like to just ask a question I've been wondering.**

**Do you guys think it's funny when people post their love life stories and replace themselves with characters?**

**There are a couple that are good, but…**

**Anyway, I still don't know what to update so I'll have a contest. In a review, tell me which story to update after this one is finished and why. I'll choose the best one and it will not only become dedicated to them, they will be able to request a one-shot (even though they may not really want it) for any of the categories I write for if they don't want this one. I will accept any couple except slash. I'm sorry; that doesn't interest me.**


	13. Sophomore

**Alright, I'm getting bored. Sorry, I have all the chapters planned out, but until we get to just about the last three (which is close anyway) it's all basically going to be boring stuff. I'm sorry about that.**

**On the other hand, I did surprise you with a longer chapter so don't hate me too much.**

**Remember my contest! I know you may not want to read anything else of mine, but I need something to work on next year!**

**akemithebazookgirl: Well, there are some guys who can do that. One of my friends (for now, at least) is too busy to date right now, but admitted that he wanted to ask me out in front of me, so he's certainly brave, I'd think. And nope! You'll see why at the end!**

**CuzIluvChicken12: Thanks!**

**gdangel: That makes a lot of sense. I think people write them because they want to tell the story already.**

**KYUUxKYUU: Thanks, but I don't see how Kairi's mean. She's just being Naminé's friend and she doesn't like Roxas very much. I think that you can see she's right by now too.**

**Macilla: Thank you!**

**The Waterbender: That's very true. I don't like OCs very much, unless it's for a Mary-Sue story because those crack me up.**

**Chapter 13: Sophomore Year**

I've always been fascinated by the sun.

I like to watch sunrises and sunsets. Roxas would always be happy to show them to me, as long as I made him a picture.

* * *

I transferred the next year.

I thought I'd like DIU, but it was too hot all the time.

"Naminé! We're going to be late!" Xion whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down. I think this is it, and we have half an hour until our first class."

Xion, who had apparently not bothered to wear a watch, blinked and nodded. We shuffled around a bit looking for a bench. However, our search ended fruitlessly.

"Ohmigosh, Naminé, is that you?" a voice shrieked. I turned. Kairi was bubbly and hyper as usual. Sora trailed behind her.

"Yep," I smiled. "I transferred here this year. Oh, by the way, this is my roommate, Xion. She transferred with me." Xion gave her polite little wave and nod. Kairi hopped onto her and hugged every last bit of confidence away.

"You're going to be my new friend!" she squealed. Sora glanced at me and turned nervously.

"Did you know that Roxas transferred to Twilight Town this year, Naminé?"

I shook my head, inwardly smiling. Xion, who had escaped from Kairi's grasp, pouted.

"Aw, and I was so excited to meet the _amazingly super-cute adorable_—"

"Shut up," I blushed.

"—jerk," Kairi finished. I nodded my agreement.

Xion rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

I scribbled down the last bits of my rough draft for my newest art project.

Oh well. It would look better with the real thing.

My shiny new blue cell phone rang, signaling me not only to answer it, but figure out how to change ringtones. (The biggest curse of new phones.) "Hello, Naminé Kimura speaking. I am currently working on homework, so unless this is importa—"

"_Guess what, Naminé_!" Kairi screeched. I winced.

"What," I replied, already on another sheet testing out colors. Xion's new bed was messy—she had an early class this morning.

She shuffled her phone. By the static, I could tell it was her dorm's. "_Okay, so I have a plan!_"

I grinned. Kairi's plans—fun and more fun. "Who is it this time?"

"_My antisocial, totally love-deprived best friend Riku,_" she explained, "_and your lovely roommate Xion. They'd be perfect together!_"

I already knew she was right.

X

From what Kairi told me, they were perfectly "in love" 5 minutes after they met.

I wouldn't because I wasn't there.

So, my auburn-haired friend planned to meet up at a coffee shop owned by her aunt Tifa with Sora, Riku, Xion, and I.

However, as I would've end up being the 5th wheel, I "suddenly remembered" an art project I had to complete. Which actually wasn't a complete lie—while they were out, I had been working on one due the next day.

The seemingly innocent meet-up had somehow turned into a double date.

Of course, I was rather worried Kairi was exaggerating and Xion and Riku were just friends.

X

"It's been a while since I've seen you, Naminé," Riku smirked as the couple entered—holding hands. My suspicions thrown aside, I looked up and smiled.

"Sorry, I've been a little too busy with the transfer. I see you've meet Xion though," I replied with a similar facial expression. The girl blushed. Riku shrugged.

To recover her face, Xion hopped over and snatched my sketchbook. "Your art project?"

I smiled and nodded.

"So where was this sunset?" Xion wondered. "It's really pretty."

My face fell. "…When I was eight, Roxas and I stayed at the fair until dark and we watched… It was the prettiest I had ever seen." I lifted my scratch paper. "These are the colors I want to use. While I was there, I claimed it looked like a peach so I needed an orange-ish yellow and this deep red surrounding it like a big sunburst. The blend of them is going to be the hardest because usually these pencils smear, but they're the only ones that have the combination I want. And then the rest of the sky was this bright but gentle pink—trust me, that's hard to recreate—and the corners should be getting a little bit closer to the midnight color."

Xion decided to stop me before I could ramble more. "Well, don't stay up too late, Nami. You may not have signed up for any, but I have class and I don't want to be woken up with a question about colored pencils."

I nodded and began to work on the smoky cloud shading.

Riku left the two of us in our room.

"Riku's nice, isn't he?" I teased, completely prepared for her obvious response.

She smiled. "Yep. He was telling me about how you were _so_ in love Roxas and how you followed him _everywhere_!"

Needless to say, Xion was hit with a pillow.

**It's only a little bit longer, but Naminé's just about to be getting on with her life a little bit better… And then I'll skip over the rest of college because I don't feel like writing it. Procrastination and laziness are practically cousins…**

**I might post the next chapter tomorrow, but if I don't finish it tonight, I may not be able to.**

**I get to visit family. :)**


	14. The Last Summer

**Don't worry, everyone! Roxas will return soon!**

**These last few chapters were just getting Naminé's life in order.**

**Okay, so yes, Naminé loves Roxas. However, she does understand that he's changed into a horrible person. Right now, deep in her mind, she's trying to get over him by setting a good life for herself, and I think she's doing a pretty good job.**

**One thing that truly annoys me is that people believe that you need your love to live. I have read too many stories where someone kills themselves because their other has died. I'm sorry—it's dumb. They need to understand that love means they would want them to live instead. Some of you might think this idea is weird, but I guess I'm pretty practical about love and most people on the site aren't.**

**Piteous: Trust me. They will. The next chapter is pretty much a second climax. No spoilers though, so I'll shut up…**

**Toni Heart: Yeah. It was a last minute thing. I was looking through and I thought 'Wait a minute, Riku and Xion are pretty much losing their places in the story… I'll give them a new part!' It also gives them an excuse for disappearing sometimes. *wink***

**Chapter 14: The Last Summer**

I can support myself.

I have a great job, a nice house and a wonderful neighborhood. I don't need love.

Still, I guess it would be nice…

* * *

"Wow! It looks so pretty out the window," Kairi cooed. I nodded.

Xion rolled her eyes, but seemed to regret it. "Are you kidding me? I think I'm going to be sick."

Kairi took her hands off the glass and slumped in her seat. We'd already been on for about 3 hours and in 45 more minutes, we would arrive at Radiant Garden where Kairi and Xion would help me find the perfect house to start my art studio in.

Both of my friends would be returning to college at the end of summer. I had taken all the classes I needed to though, and the artist program I was signed up with was paying for the first few months of living in my brand-new house.

"So do you have any idea what they're going to look like, Naminé?" Kairi asked as she scanned the list we had been given.

I shook my head, "But I want it to be white though. It should be pristine." I smirked when I thought of an idea. "I have to show Roxas how good my life is without him. I bet he thinks I can hardly survive without his advice."

Xion frowned as best she could with her condition. "I… still haven't met the famous… Roxas… Crap, can't we land soon?"

Kairi grinned as if she knew something, but she didn't tell either of us.

X

The first house was a horrid green color and rather small. It had a nice view though.

"Here's my card; call me if you decide," the agent told us. Kairi smiled and nodded.

"We will."

Xion and I were sort of dragged back to the car.

"Where were you in such a hurry to get out of there?" I asked as I attempted to buckle the broken seatbelt. "I mean, I know it's not the best of houses—considering the cleanliness and the color, but it was… quaint."

Kairi took her eyes off of the road for a minute. "I saw a rat."

I squealed.

X

I'm going to skip most of them because they were generally ugly. Right before we went to lunch, we did stop at a nice white house.

Looking inside of it, it was practically my dream home. Nice cream carpet, appliances in good condition…

I bought it and have been living there ever since.

**I know it's boring, but I have to use a lot filler chapters right now. Next time, it will be one of the best!**

**Since no one's replied to my contest, I guess I'll just work on Variables.**


	15. Kairi's Wedding

**Well, hello. It's been forever, hasn't it? Just a little over a year. I'm so sorry about that. I completely lost interest, had a series of computers die, and eventually decided heck with it—I just won't write. Now, I realize that my old writing is different. It's a lot worse. I don't want to rewrite. I have absolutely lost interest in Kingdom Hearts. I've combined the last two chapters so I could finish this story. But, honestly, I've moved onAnonymous: Thanks a ton!**

**Hegodart: Thank you! I like setting up chapters with fun names and stuff, but this is the only story I've ever been able to do it with.**

**Macilla: I know! I get so sick of hearing people say they're going to die because they're boyfriend/girlfriend left them.**

**Chapter 15: Kairi's Wedding, or The Happy Ending for Everyone**

I'm getting sick of telling myself I'm fine. Is it wrong for a girl to _want_ to be in love?

* * *

It was one of those days you don't want to get out of bed. It's too cold to be spring, but too warm to be winter, meaning you sweat when you were a jacket, but freeze without. Luckily for me, I had nothing to do but lie around my house and maybe work on a few sketches. Yes, the life of an artist is good.

I heard the squeak of the mail truck as it stopped and slipped a couple of envelopes in the box. Mostly bills, I bet. Thinking back to a show I'd seen the other day, I frowned. I hope there aren't any spiders in my mailbox.

I untangled myself from my warm, cotton blanket, debating whether it was worth it to change from my pajamas before I fetched the mail. It wasn't. Instead, I simply pulled an old gray hoodie I'd stolen from Xion over my head and tumbled out the door, not even bothering with shoes. A mixture of dead and live grass entangled in my freezing toes, I walked all the way across the yard to fetch the mail. What an accomplishment. I turned each envelope over in my hands carefully, making sure I hadn't missed anything important. Like coupons. I like coupons, especially coupons for stores that have clothes.

"Bill, bill, bill, bill, Kairi—" I froze. Kairi had sent me something?

Whatever it was, the envelope was too nice to just be standing out in the mist with. It was getting wet! I rushed back in and plopped down on my couch, making sure to move the watercolors to the coffee table.

"'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Kairi Kobayashi and Sora— Oh my freakin' gosh, Kairi's getting married!" I squealed. I tossed the invitation and the rest of the contents to the side as I raced to the nearest phone. I dialed the number as quickly as I could. Why wasn't she picking up? Kairi!

"_Hello?_"

"Kairi, you're getting married!"

She laughed. "_Well, yeah. I'd kind of hope that I'd be the first one to know that._"

"Why didn't you call me?" I complained. "I wanted to know sooner."

"_Okay, okay, sorry._" I heard a little buzz as she shifted the phone around. "_So will you?_"

I point-blanked. "Will I what?"

"_. . . Be my maid of honor?_"

"Kairi," I said in my best dead-pan voice, "if you asked anyone else, I would kill you."

"_Thanks. Nice to know how great of a friend you are. Fly over next weekend. You can stay with us—well, in our house. I do expect you gone by the time we get home from the honeymoon though. Nami, I want you here to plan this wedding with me. You'll come, right?_" I had to laugh. She was practically begging.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

X

"Kairi!" I hugged my best friend.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Naminé," Kairi said. "I've got almost everything ready, really. I just wanted you to come down early. I _never_ get to see you anymore. All you do is whole yourself up in your house and paint!"

I shrugged. "I'm an artist. It kind of comes with the job." Speaking of which, I think I forgot some of my paints. Well, crap.

I climbed into the passenger seat of Kairi's car (which was by the way the same color as her hair) and buckled my seat belt. "Ouch!" I pulled my legs up. Great. I'm in Twilight Town during summer, it's hot, and the seats are leather. All while I'm wearing shorts. "Can we stop at the art store? I forgot some paints, and I _really_ need to finish this painting. I've been slacking off."

"Just like you. Sure. Then we'll go back to my place. Sora is making dinner, and— Oh." Kairi's grip on the wheel tightened, but she didn't take her eyes of the road. Thank goodness. She's a bad enough driver as it is. "Naminé, I totally forgot. Since Roxas is Sora's best man, he's staying with us too. Sorry."

The charcoal in my fingers slipped, leaving a large streak across the page.

"Kairi! How could you not tell me?" I shrieked.

She winced. "I'm sorry! I forgot! I wasn't thinking; I promise! It won't be so bad. He's gotten a lot better since high school. I mean, I can actually stand being around him!"

I had to giggle. "It's just . . . he was such a jerk that last year. I don't really want to see him again, but—"

"Well, let's put it this way: you get to test your aisle walk with him."

"Kairi!"

X

Kairi unlocked the door to her charming little house and walked right in. "Sora, we're home! Well, I'm home, and Naminé is here."

My nails dug into the packaging of the paints, stretching the plastic. The clomp of feet on carpet came from the stairway. I looked up at Roxas.

Oh crap.

"Naminé."

"Um, hey?" I said awkwardly.

"Well, dinner!" Kairi cheered. Inwardly, I did the same. No more awkward staring.

"Actually, Kairi, I'm really not hungry. Is there some place I could work on my art . . . ?" I trailed off. Kairi nodded, rattling off directions to the attic. I hurried away from that room. I couldn't stay one more second with Roxas. How the heck am I still in love with him? I have to wonder. I sighed. I can't change anything.

I set up my easel and began.

X

The next thing I was aware of was a finished painting in front of me and the words "I'm sorry" from the doorway. I set down the paintbrush and spun the chair so I was facing Roxas.

"Sorry for what?"

That caught him off-guard.

"You have a lot to be sorry for," I said. "Which is it?"

He smiled. "I guess . . . everything?"

I nodded. Some of the details were off. I tried to fix them.

"Naminé— I . . . ."

I looked back at him. I cut him off with, "I guess I'll see you at the wedding. We'll be walking down together, right?"

"Right," Roxas agreed. "Naminé, please."

"Please what?"

He left. I'd never felt so good in my entire life. Sure, I loved him, but he needed to learn that I wasn't someone he could take for granted. Maybe he'd learned that by then, but now, he had to prove himself to me again. I was no longer Roxas's best friend-that-just-maybe-will-be-his-girlfriend. I am Roxas's cousin's fiancée's best friend. He'll have to work his way up again.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. The reception even more so. Everything was going exactly to Kairi's plan, and I couldn't be happier for her. Key words: for her. I certainly could be happier for myself. I rubbed my fingers against the fabric of my bridesmaid dress, memorizing the sound. It distracted me.

"Wanna dance?"

I smiled at Roxas. "Sure."

We awkwardly tried to move the music while speaking.

"Naminé, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said half the things I did, but I— I thought," he said.

"You thought what?" I said, urging him to go on.

Roxas took my hand into his and squeezed it. "When you told me that— well, I thought you were just saying that because you felt sorry for me. You know, the typical story where the guy falls for his best friend? And then, you felt guilty for lying and told me the truth, and I was just . . . angry. I wanted you to love me."

He didn't believe me? I bit my lip. "Roxas—"

"Then, everyone else told that you'd liked me for such a long time. I don't know how I didn't know." His eyes sparkled. "Naminé, I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I . . . love you too," I spoke slowly.

"You won't take it back this time?"

I frowned. "Of course not."

The next song started to play. Kairi waved at me from her spot on the dance floor with Sora. I smiled at Xion and all of my other friends. They helped me get through this mess I'd made of my life.

"Why do you love me after this whole thing?" I asked. Roxas pulled me closer and kissed me.

"Why not?"

**Sorry for the short chapter and boring ending. I didn't get rid of anything major. I hope nobody hated it too much. Anyway, I guess this is my last goodbye to Kingdom Hearts. Maybe I'll come back one day. See you!**


End file.
